This relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to image sensor integrated circuit packages having reduced thicknesses.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensitive element such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
In a typical arrangement, an image sensor integrated circuit package includes an image sensor die mounted to a printed circuit board. The image sensor die may, for example, include bond pads that are electrically coupled to bond pads on the printed circuit substrate using wire bonds.
The printed circuit board in a conventional image sensor integrated circuit package significantly contributes to the overall size of the package and can result in an excessively bulky package that is cumbersome to handle. The printed circuit board in the image sensor integrated circuit package is often mounted to a second printed circuit board in an electronic device, consuming valuable real estate in the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways of forming image sensor integrated circuit packages.